RBD
by sherminlove
Summary: pues es komo la novela hehe 6 adolecentes totalmente distintio se uniran por un sueño  cantar
1. Courtney Colucci, Duncan Arango y Trent

**Hola amigos! hehe cuanto tiempo sin subir nada aki les dejo una histo k se me ocurrio xD**

**xfas reviews ahora si los dejo leer xD**

**xcierto TDI NUNCA paso xD**

* * *

_**RDB**_

_Cual es el momento exacto en que empezamos a elegir nuestra vida, quien le tomo examen a nuestros padres para saber si son capaces de elegir lo mejor para nosotros, cuando nos eligen un colegio están consientes que ese lugar marcara nuestra historia para siempre…_

ELITE WAY SCHOOL

COURTNEY COLUCCI

-courtney apurate, ya solo nos quedan 10 minutos para entrar- decía una chica de cabello morado

-no no esperate Sierra esque no ha llegado mi papa, y yo quiero que tenga el mejor lugar-dijo la chica tratando de detener a su amiga

-no lo veo – dijo su amiga

-pues yo tampoco pero lo voy a esperar-dijo firme mientras lo buscaba

-ya vamonos-dijo desesperada

-hola Courtney- dijo un chico acercándose a ellas con una flor en la mano

-hola-dijo Courtney amable

-¿Qué vas a hacer después de la fiesta de graduación?-dijo nervioso

-ah... esque voy a salir con unos amigos-dijo courtney

-¿y algún día vas a salir conmigo?-pregunto entusiasmado el chico

-jeje si algún día voy a salir contigo- dijo sonriendo- esmas porque no me hablas en las vacaciones va

-toma- dijo entregándole la flor

-gracias Iker-dijo sonriendo y en eso el le dio un beso en la mejilla

-gracias Courtney- dijo yéndose y en eso se cayo

-cuidado-le dijo ella

Ya cuando se fue su amiga se acerco a ella

-ay pobrecito, pero por que le dices que te hable en las vacaciones si tu sales de viaje-le pregunto su amiga aun riéndose de la caída del chico

-pues por eso para que me hable cuando no estoy-le dice Courtney a su amiga mientras ambas se ríen

-bueno pero ya vamonos por favor ya vamonos-dice Sierra quien la jala del brazo

MONTERREY, NVO. LEON

DUNCAN ARANGO

Se ve a un chavo en moto por la ciudad y se detiene en una fabrica abandonada mientras se pone a ver un video donde se ve la misma fabrica hace algunos años y se ve a un niño con su papa ahí jugando, el chavo deja de ver el video y se levanta para ver la fabrica i levanta una piedra que dice "para Duncan" y el se pone a llorar y de repente se levanta y grita-¡PAPA!-i se tira al suelo

ELITE WAY SCHOOL

TRENT BUSTAMANTE

-¿que ir a Londres ahora?-pregunto un chavo a sus padres

-Trent, por favor- le dijo su mama que se llamaba Mabel-vas a poder ver a tus hermanos, vas a estar con ellos-dijo otra vez

-mama dijeron que íbamos a ir a la playa-dijo el chico

-hubo un cambio de planes-dijo su padre llamado León Bustamante-ahora vamos a ir a Europa Trent

-ya le pregunte a Tyler y quiere andar conmigo ¿si o no?-le pregunto a su amigo

-jeje ósea yo me voy a ir a la playa con mis papas no hay problema-dijo su amigo

-bueno Tyler pero a mi si me importa-dijo Trent- me voy a aburrir

-mira Trent esto no esta en discusión-dijo su padre-vienes con nosotros y se acabo

-el embajador quiere reunirse con tu padre-le dijo su madre

-bueno y porque no va el solo-les dijo Trent-¿Por qué tienen que arruinar mis vacaciones?

-ya, ya, ya basta, vengo a verte a pesar de la campaña electoral no voy a perder el tiempo con tus berrinches esta claro-en eso sonó su celular

-ya empezó ya vamonos corran-le dijo una chica de nombre Katie y se los lleva a ambos del brazo

* * *

**hehe se k es mui poko**

**pero es todo x ahora**

**luego le sigo kon los demas**

**hehe xfas x lo k mas kieran dejen reviews**

**bueno bye se cuidan**

**Atte:sherminlove**


	2. Gwen Pardo xD

**Hola amigos aqui me paso a dejarles un nuevo cap**

**cai no tengo tiempo asi que les dejo solo el cap de roberta xD**

**bueno ojala y les guste**

**********Disclaimer: TDI /TDA/TDWT no me pertenece**

**xfas reviews ^-^**

**_RBD_**´

EN UNA SESION DE FOTOS

GWEN PARDO

-un poco mas de brillo aquí por favor-dice una mujer mientras la maquillaban

-te ves guapísima Alma- le dijo el camarógrafo mientras preparaba la cámara

-creo que debí tomar mas sol ¿verdad?-le dijo cuando la dejaron de maquillar

-no te preocupes yo me encargo de eso-le dijo para calmarla

-que bueno que llegas-le dijo Alma a una mujer que llegaba con una botella de agua

-esta todo el mundo aya afuera-dijo dándole el agua y sentándose junto a ella el nombre de ella es Josefina pero le dicen de cariño "pepa" y es la asistente personal de Alma y su mejor amiga-camarógrafos, fotografos, reporteros FANS

-bueno pues ser la artista mas importante de México tiene su precio-le dijo el fotógrafo

-ay muchas gracias-dijo Alma

-además la idea de tener a tu hija en las revistas es muy buena idea

-pero cuidado con Gwen que todavía es una niña

-si no te preocupes la voy a cuidar como si fuera mi propia hija

-mas te vale-dijo advirtiéndolo-por cierto hablando de ella donde esta que ya se tardo mucho

-eh creo que tuvo un pequeño problemita con mi vestuario-le dijo pepa

En eso se apareció Gwen en bata

-ay cariño ¿Qué paso con la ropa?

-la done a los huérfanos-dijo así como si nada

-como que la donaste si es carisima y aparte era ropa muy linda

-a perfecto pues que se la ponga el-dijo apuntando al camarógrafo-porque yo no voy a salir disfrazada

-¿como que disfrazada?

-además me puse otra cosa

-¿Qué cosa?

Gwen se quita la bata que traía pues y abajo tenia un la parte de debajo de un bikini y arriba tenia pintado con pintura negra en forma de blusa asta la cintura

-¡QUE! Gwen por el amor de dios tapate, te prohíbo que salgas así, vete a cambiar-dijo mientras la tapaba con la bata

-ya te oí mama, ya ok, ya, podrías dejar de hablarme en ese tonito por favor-dijo mientras se volvía a quitar la bata

-deja de hacer esos berrinches y vete a cambiar-dijo mientras le volvía a poner la bata

-mama yo me visto como quiero ok-dijo tirandola denuevo

-pues yo soy tu madre-poniéndole la bata

-ay pues que padre no, tu vas a salir ahí en traje de baño muy corto y yo ahí como una nerd recién salida del kinder-quitándose la bata

-vas a salir como una niña- dijo de nuevo alma mientras le volvía a poner la bata

-mamita niña mis calzones-dijo mientras tiraba la bata al suelo

-Gwen mi vida por favor

-mi vida nada o salgo así o no salgo ¿tu eliges?

-por ultima vez Gwen, vete a cambiar-dijo denuevo tapándola

-ya te dije que no-dijo tirandola

-Pepe por favor dile que no puede salir así como una cabaretera-dijo jalando al fotógrafo

-Pero sería algo que nos haría ganar mucho dinero, yo digo que si hagamos las fotos

-ya esta- dijo Gwen- como vas a querer que pose

-así natural-le dijo el mientras Alma se quedaba viendo sorprendida- hagamos las fotos con las 2, vamos se van a ver muy lindas juntas

Alma ya no dijo nada y empezaron a tomar las fotos Alma de cierta forma agarro una toalla y trato de tapar a Gwen y Gwen también a Alma ya que le quito la toalla o si no con la mano

* * *

**pues asta aki hahaha**

**de verdad mucahs gracias por sus reviews**

**xfas dejen mas ^-^**

**ezpero les guste**

**bueno una cosa este cap va dedicado a: **

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Crazy'Guuadii - A.S**

**LadyGagaLittleMonsterGXT**

**MIREYA DXC**

**fanatica de dxc**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

bye los kiero ^^


End file.
